


Back To The Beginning- Original Version

by Jada212017



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith, The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hybrids, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: Hayley escaped from Greta and her followers, ending up in the small Massachusetts town called New Salem. She's not sure why this place seems familiar to her.
Kudos: 1





	Back To The Beginning- Original Version

Hayley ran through the woods; branches snagging in her short hair and tearing her shirt. Still she ran. She had finally managed to get away from the farm house, having knocked the chair over so that the rope got loose enough for her to escape before she had killed one of the people who had been told to watch her. Now she ran through the woods of Mystic Falls, not sure where she was even going but she didn't care. As long as she was away from that damn house she was fine.

She had kept on running until she was in someplace that she sort of recognized. She came to a halt, noticing that she had come to a bridge on the far side of Massachusetts. Across the bridge was an island. It seemed familiar to her but she wasn't sure why. Glancing over her shoulder, she was relieved when she didn't see any of Greta's followers or even Greta herself. Looking forward again, she curiously made her way across the bridge, walking slowly as she went though.

Once she was on the other side, she noticed it was a small town; a donut shop, a small cafe, and a few other stores along the sidewalk. She walked down the sidewalk, looking around at the town until she came to a road that lead away from it. It said Crowhaven Road. She stopped again and stared at the sign for a moment before she began walking down the road. It didn't take her long before she came to houses and at the very end of it, she could make out the bluffs and the large expanse of water. Walking along the road, the gravel crunching underneath her boots, she felt like this place was familiar to her which she didn't understand how it could.

The darkness that was around her seemed to wrap around her shoulders like some kind of blanket. She felt comfort within the darkness. It didn't scare her. The door of the first house, which she somehow knew in the daylight was a bright yellow, opened up and a young woman walked out. She was tall; slender, with long hair that seemed to cascade down her back and was a light color that seemed to appear as if it was made out of moonlight and darkness.

Even in the dark, Hayley could see that her green eyes were clear and bright, much like the rest of her. The woman closed the door behind her and walked down the road, going to another house and knocking on the door.

Hayley noticed that it was the last house. She followed the woman with the moonlight and sunlight hair, keeping to the shadows, and stopped behind the house. Making her way along the back of the house, she heard the front door open up and a person speak. She stopped briefly, listening.

"Diana? Why are you here?", they said.

"Cassie, I'm worried about Faye. It's been a long time since she left. What if something happened to her that we have no way of knowing about?", Diana said.

"I'm worried about her too, but she's Faye. She will be fine on her own. Why don't you come inside for some tea?", Cassie said.

Diana entered the house and the door was shut.

Hayley stood there for a moment, sort of wondering who this Faye person was when she sighed and then walked back around the house. The shadows of the night seemed to welcome her and then that was all she saw. Darkness. No roads. No houses. Nothing but the everlasting darkness. Yet still she felt that odd comforting sensation as she had before.

She blinked and then saw a faint bright light in front of her. She walked to it and before she could register what was happening, she found herself in some old bedroom. Candles were unlit on the dresser by the wall. Gemstones, red ones mostly she noticed, were also all over the place.

She looked behind her and saw the shadows only that were cast by the moonlight that was now shining in through a window. Looking forward again, she walked over to the dresser and searched through it, only finding a lot of young teenager clothing. Well it was something. She sighed and then walked to the door of the room. Grabbing the handle, she opened it and walked out of the room and down the hallway.

After exploring around the lower half of the house, she went upstairs and searched the rooms for clothes. One room she walked past, she stopped when she felt sorrow overcome her. Turning around she walked back to it and opened the door. The room was vacant but it had seemed to have been someone's at one point. The bed was made and there were a few pictures on the walls which made her walk into the room and to them instantly. She grabbed one off the wall and sat down on the bed. It showed a woman who was smiling as she held a small girl in her arms on the couch downstairs. She blinked, feeling tears rolling down her face which she didn't know why. She wiped them away and put the picture back after she rose from the bed. Why did all of this seem more familiar to her than New Orleans?

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Diana left Cassie's house and walked back to her own house, but she stopped when she noticed that a bedroom light in Faye's house was on. That didn't make sense to her because she hadn't seen the other witch in a long time. She decided to go see what it was, guessing that it was probably either Chris or Doug Henderson. Still though she wanted to check it out.

Walking to the front door of Faye's house which was dark aside from the one room having the light on, Diana stopped and glanced up at the window seeing movement inside it just then. She looked back at the door and opened it, walking inside. Everything in here was the same as it had always been. She closed the door behind her quietly and then began to walk up the stairs, knowing where to step so she didn't make any sound. 

Looking down the hallway, she saw light spilling out from underneath the door of Faye's mom's bedroom. Cautiously, she proceeded forward until she got to the room. Gazing inside the room she saw a person who looked oddly familiar; a tall, voluptuous, and strikingly beautiful woman with a mane of pitch-black hair and perfect creamy sun-kissed skin.

Diana noticed that the woman was focused on the pictures around the room and hadn't seem to sense she was here.

"Faye?",she said, uncertainty in her voice.

The woman blinked and then turned to look at her; bright golden eyes gleaming against the light of the lamp in the room.

"Who are you? And whose Faye?", the woman said to her as she furrowed her eyebrows while gazing at the young girl before her. 

"Hi, I'm Diana and you're Faye...you're um my cousin. Don't you remember anything that happened to you?", Diana said, walking into the room until she stood in front of the woman. 

"My name's not Faye, it's Hayley and there's no way you can be a relative of mine.", Hayley said, looking the girl over with her eyes before she looked back at Diana's face and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Diana did the same as she spoke, explaining everything to Hayley.

"We were both born on November 10th, 1978. Our mothers had been sisters that had us on the same day. We're leaders of this circle of witches who have lived here in New Salem for many generations.", she said to Hayley. 


End file.
